


Spring

by draculard



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Siv shows Dani what she's been missing after four years stuck with Christian.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Siv
Kudos: 31





	Spring

Dani realizes she’s never had an orgasm before only when Siv’s tongue is on her clit. Christian gave her oral once — their first time together, more than four years ago now — but it was nothing like this. Back then, all she could think was,  _ This is it? What’s the big deal? _

Well, now she knows. 

Siv’s tongue is warm and wet and broad; it seems to cover all of her at once. At the same time, it seems to find every sensitive spot on Dani’s body with unerring accuracy, with the perfect amount of pressure. Siv swipes through Dani’s folds, dips her tongue inside, presses down on the clit again.

Her hands find Dani’s hips, rubbing sweet circles into her skin. She moves up, and now her lips are trailing over Dani’s lower belly, over her ribs, over her breasts. She feels Siv’s teeth on her nipples, biting just hard enough to tease but not enough to hurt. And then, before she knows it, Siv’s glittering eyes are looking down into hers, and there’s a smile curving over Siv’s wet lips.

A shudder runs through Dani. Her muscles clench around Siv’s fingers; the pleasure of pressure-and-release is so intense, even now, that she sees stars.

“That is orgasm number four,” Siv says, amusement and affection clear in her voice. Her accent is heavy, intoxicating. “Would you like to try for number five?”

“Yes,” Dani gasps.

God, yes.

She’s so glad she came to Sweden.


End file.
